Silent Journey
by Alissa1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. The year is 1951 and there are many changes around the H4H family.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Journey  
  
If there is one thing that has been learned through time it is that the only thing constant is change. And yet, it seems as if things still have a way of always coming around full circle.  
  
  
  
Cape Suzette 1951  
  
The morning sun shown down onto the calm harbor. The seagulls sung their mournful song in the distance. Buoys rocked with the waves in the gentle, blue harbor.  
  
It's so funny how things can be so much the same. And yet, at the same time, they can be so different.  
  
Inside Rebecca sat at her desk working on a mound of paperwork, much as she'd done for the past fourteen years. Over the years she had become much less stressed about the business. The Usland economy was doing much better than it had been in the past. She would never admit it to anyone, but there were many times in the beginning when she wasn't sure they were going to make it.  
  
The group of course still had their occasional wild goose chase, but they were much less frequent. After the war she had become much more content. There was no longer the urgent need to make more money. She was quite happy to have everyone home safe and happy. During those years, the things that were really important in life became obvious and the rest became just mere details.  
  
Things around here had become much more quiet than they used to be. The kids had grown and moved out leaving just her and Baloo. After Molly had moved out, Rebecca told everyone that she hated wasting the money to rent that huge apartment and that it would make more sense to just remodel the old Higher for Hire building and add a new bedroom. In actuality, everyone knew that the reason she was making the move was because she was lonely. Even Baloo didn't object. This was the first time in almost a decade and a half that he had been alone. Honestly, he really enjoyed the company.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pazuza University  
  
Molly sat at the desk in her apartment frantically typing a paper. It was due in two hours and she still had three more pages to write. She scolded herself for staying out late with her friends the night before. Now she was paying for it though.  
  
She had rented an apartment just off of the University Campus. It was very modest, but had plenty of room just her. She had a part-time job at a local restaurant as a waitress to help pay her bills, although her mom did send her money every once in awhile.  
  
She missed her mom very much. This was the first time that she had ever really been away from Cape Suzette, that she could remember anyway. Now she was a full twelve hours away. She had gotten lonely at times, but all she had to do was think about the family that loved her very dearly back at home and she knew that she could do it.  
  
It was hard going to school. Not because the work was too hard or it cost too much, but because she was one of the few females on campus. It really didn't bother her that much though. She had always enjoyed a challenge.  
  
She and her mother still got along quite well, although Rebecca was insistent that Molly decide what she was going to do with her life. She more than made it known that she wished Molly would go into business as she had, but Molly had other ideas and it made her more than a little angry when her mother tried to force her ideas for her life onto her.  
  
Molly had always dreamed about being a doctor. She still did not know for sure if that is what she wanted to do and felt that she had plenty of time to decide. It would be exceptionally hard considering that there were very few female doctors. Whenever she told anyone that she wanted to become a doctor, they always thought she must have meant nurse. She would have more than a few obstacles to overcome if this is the path she chose.  
  
She finally finished the page she was on and leaned back in her chair stretching. She looked over at her nightstand. On it were letters from the only support she had. Kit. He had always told her that she should go after her dreams, no matter what they were. When she was in junior high and first told him about her dream he told her to go after it, to not let anyone stand in her way.  
  
Well, this was what she was going to do. No one was going to decide for her.  
  
She was both becoming very excited and dreaded the upcoming Thanksgiving break. She would be home for an entire week. This was the first time that she would see her family in several months. Everyone was going to be there. There was going to me the normal barrage of questions like, 'Have you got a boyfriend?' or 'Are your grades still up?' and of course the ever present 'Have you figured out what you are going to do with your life yet?'. That one really got her.  
  
But the more she thought about being in her own bed, even if it was in a new place, she decided that she just might take off a day or two early and surprise them.  
  
She smiled at this thought and began typing her paper again. It was going to be a busy couple of days if she was going to get everything done so that she could go home early.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the New Fedora Air Field  
  
Kit sat in a lawn chair on his front porch smoking a cigarette. A nasty habit he picked up from being in the service. A bad habit, he knew, but its not like the Surgeon General had came out and said that they could kill you or something. Kit laughed at the thought and took another drag.  
  
He watched entranced as another plane took off from the airfield. He'd been around planes his whole life and had been flying them for almost a decade, and yet they still managed to amaze him.  
  
His thoughts soon came back from the sky and to reality. A place he didn't always like to come to. It was a place that was, at times anyway, a very lonely, heartbreaking place.  
  
Kit looked back up at the sky, the only place he really ever felt at home, and thought back. Back to the times when things were good, when things were right.  
  
"Kit you know I love you. You have to go to war, but I will be right here waiting for you when you get back. Then we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I promise."  
  
Then his thoughts turned darker. He began to remember the tragedies of war. He had seen these horrors too young. Way too young. The war was bad, they needed men terribly. They didn't even look twice when a sixteen- year-old boy signed up.  
  
"Do you think we should Kit? I mean I'm just going into infantry, but you want in the Air Force. You don't even have your pilot's license yet."  
  
"I have to Ernie. I can't explain it. It is just something that I have to do."  
  
He had dropped out of school at the end of his sophomore year with several of his classmates to go fight. It was the noble thing to do. Or maybe it was the right thing to do. No, it was the only thing to do, or so he told himself.  
  
Baloo had been heartbroken when he found out. But he knew his boy. The reasons that he loved the boy were exact same reasons why he was so heartbroken right now. He could never ask him to change. He would never want him to. The only thing that he could do was to hope and pray that he would come back home to them, safe and sound. That he did.  
  
When Kit had arrived home he had his life already planned out. He married the girl that he had been engaged to since he was fifteen years old. The love of his life. His only reason for living, or so he thought.  
  
But then tragedy struck once again in his young life. The girl he had so happily married barely a year before suddenly died. His world was shattered in those few hours. Everything was turned upside down and he did not know what to do with himself. Baloo and Rebecca had tried to help him all they could, but what could they really do to ease the pain that he was feeling? He was a widow at nineteen.  
  
Kit smiled to himself as he stood up thinking about how beautiful Amy had been. She was the most perfect creature that God could ever have created, he often thought.  
  
He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the screen door shutting behind him.  
  
"Daddy, look at this picture I drew of your plane. And look, there is you and Baloo standing beside it." Kit turned around to look at his son. He was getting so big. It was hard to believe that it had been eight years since, since.  
  
"It's great Christopher. You're really getting good at this." Kit chuckled as he noticed that Baloo was drawn nearly as big as the plane. He was going to have to make sure to take this picture off of the refrigerator the next time Baloo came over.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yeah, son?"  
  
"When are we going to see Baloo again?"  
  
"Soon. Remember I said that we were going over there on Thanksgiving. Rebecca and Molly will be there too."  
  
"Can Molly take me to the park again? She lets me swing way higher than you do."  
  
Kit tried his best to ignore that comment. "Only if she's not busy."  
  
"I hope she's not. I really like her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R!  
  
I know this story doesn't have a lot of dialogue in it as of right now. I was just trying to set up the characters for the rest of the story. It should have a little more action in it later :D  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this fic put them in the review section. Or you can e-mail me at alissamiller99@hotmail.com. I love feedback ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I own nothing to do with TaleSpin (wish I did though).  I am using the characters without their permission and am definitely not making any money off of it (wish I was though).

Silent Journey

****

Cape Suzette

"Baloo!  Baloo!  Get your lazy carcass out of bed, we have work to do."

"Yeah Beckers, I heard ya the first time."

Baloo changed and dazedly walked downstairs.  'What in the world is this woman doing?  It was six o'clock on a Sunday morning for goodness sakes.  

"Come on.  We have to get this place cleaned up; the kids are going to be here in a few hours."  Rebecca said this has she was hurriedly running across the room with a broom and dustpan. 

"Baloo, you go make the beds and I'll sweep the floors."

Baloo started up the stairs with the stack of blankets that Rebecca had laid out on the desk, and then stopped turning back around to look at Rebecca.

"Hey Becky, where's everyone gonna sleep?"

Rebecca stopped her frantic cleaning and thought for a moment.  She had been so busy that she had not actually thought about this before.  

"Well…I guess Molly and Christopher can take my bed.  Kit can sleep in the hammock, and you and I…" Rebecca blushed as she realized what she was about to say.  She then decided to rethink the situation.  Clearing her throat, and trying desperately to ignore the grin that had spread across Baloo's face, she continued.

"Molly and I will take my bed, Kit and Christopher can take your bed, and you can sleep on the hammock."  

Baloo, looking somewhat dejected, turned and continued up the stairs.

A train traveling somewhere through the Usland countryside 

Molly sat back in her seat staring idly out the window.  She was much more relaxed now that she had finally gotten all of her work done.  'Maybe I can take a nap before we get to the next town.' 

She didn't even have time to close her eyes before her compartment door opened.  Startled, she quickly looked up to see a tall bear wearing a long black trench coat standing in the door way.  She couldn't see his face at first because his fedora was pulled down too low.

"Mind if I sit here?  The rest of the train seems to be pretty full."

"No, I guess not.", Molly answered a little nervously.  She was not used to being alone with strangers, especially male strangers.  He seemed like a gentleman though.  'His voice seems so familiar.'  

"How have you been Molly?", the man asked as if he had known her forever.

Molly just sat there in shock for a few seconds when he called her by name.  Who was this person and how did he know her?   After getting over her initial shock she slowly began to speak.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"How do I know your name?  We courted for over a year, why wouldn't I know your name.  I think the real question is why you don't remember me."  The dark brown bear answered teasingly as he took off his fedora.

Molly began blushing as she realized whom it was.  Jack and her had dated for almost a year when they were in high school.  She only didn't recognize him because he had done some growing since then, and then there was the fact that most of his face was covered by a hat.

She jumped up out of her seat and ran over and hugged him, almost choking him.  

"Jack!  I haven't seen you forever.  Where have you been?!", she asked, releasing her strong hold on his neck.

"Well, after graduation my family moved out west.  I moved with them so that I could help dad with his company.  But I have some business to take care of in Cape Suzette this week."

"You mean your going to be alone on Thanksgiving?  That's awful!  You have to come and have dinner with my family.  They'd love to have you."

"I don't know.  I mean, I don't want to impose on your family or anything."

"Don't be silly.  They love you.",  Molly said to him still smiling.

"Well, I guess.  If you think it would be all right with them.  It'll be just like old times, won't it?",  He said, his lips smiling but his eyes very serious.

Molly took noticed of this and found herself doing the same.

"Yeah, just like old times."

New Fedora 

"Come on Chris, you have to get packed.  We're leaving in twenty minutes."  Kit said as he stuck his head out of the back door.  Christopher was playing a card game with one of the neighbor's boys.

"Awe, but I wanna to finish my game."

"You've known that we were leaving at eight o'clock today since, well, since last year at this time."

"But-"

"But nothing.  Get upstairs and get packed.  
  


Kit winked at the other little boy as Christopher streaked through the door and up the stairs.  He shook his head slightly as he walked over to the kitchen table.  Sometimes he just didn't know about that boy.  He was quite sure that he didn't act like that when he was younger.  He began to laugh as he started thinking back to when he first met Baloo.  Maybe he didn't act like Christopher when he was that age.  That was probably because he was ten times worse.  

 Kit walked up the stairs to his son's bedroom to see how his packing was going.  Surprisingly, it was going much better than he had expected.  Not only did he have enough clothes for the week, but he had actually packed a good outfit for the holiday.  He had, however, managed to forget (or more likely not) his toothbrush.  Rather than taking the time to argue about it, Kit started to the bathroom just to get it himself when Chris ran into him.  

"Whoa, what's the hurry about?"

"Umm—nothing.  I was just going to get my toothbrush."  Chris said with a very suspicious grin on his face.

'He's up to something.  Gotta check it out later though.'  Kit thought as he went back to the bedroom to finish up.

A couple of minutes later Kit and Christopher brought their suitcases downstairs into the living room. 

"Do we have everything Dad?"

"I'm pretty sure.  We should hurry up and get going.  Traffics going to be heavy in a couple of hours."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Just a couple of hours.  Be patient we'll be there in no time."

Chapter 3 coming soon!  

Thank you for reading this chapter of my story, I hope you enjoyed it.  The next section should be out next week sometime.  My chapters should start coming more regularly since finals week is over on Wednesday for me.  Yay!  Only one semester left J    

Please read and review my story.  Please, please, please.  It helps me write knowing that people are actually reading it.


End file.
